Cuidado con tus conclusiones
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Tsurugi Kyosuke va en busca de Tenma a los camarines, pero oye gemidos extraños... ¡Tenma está con alguien más! ¡Ese alguien al parecer es el mismísimo Mamoru Endou, entrenador de Raimon... -No puedo perderlo. No perderé...-dijo a la oscuridad de su habitación.-Seré yo quien me quede con Tenma-dijo con decisión, para luego dormirse.


Hola Minna ^^ He vuelto con un neuvo fanfic Tsurugi x Tenma, este es más romántico, pero tiene algunas sorpresas :3 Espero que les guste :3 A mí de verdad me encantó escribirlo :3 :3 :3 Pasen y lean ^^

Esta historia contiene personajes de Inazuma eleven, la hsitoria es completamente mía, los personajes son de Tenya Yabuno :3 Esto es YAOI, si no te gusta, es simple, no leas ;) Si te gusta, disfruta ^^

**Cuidado con tus conclusiones**

**_Tsurugi x Tenma _**

Se ofreció a ir por Tenma, mientras los demás seguían con el entrenamiento. Lo buscó en los alrededores y no lo encontró, así que la última opción era ver los camarines. Entró despreocupado y cuando iba a doblar para ver si el actual capitán se encontraba escuchó ciertos grititos.

-Aah... ¡Aay! ¡Aaay! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¿No puede ser un poco más despacio?-esa era la voz inconfundible de Matzukaze Tenma el capitán del club de fútbol de Raimon.

-Mientrás más lento sea más te dolerá, es mejor hacerlo de una... Aquí voy...-y esa voz Tsurugi tampoco podia no reconocerla, era de Mamoru Endou, entrenador del club de fútbol del instituto Raimon.

-¡Aaaaaay! ¡Duele!-lloriqueaba Tenma.

"Esto... No puede ser... ¡Tenma y el entrenador...!-algo dentro de Tsurugi empezaba a romperse, quizás eran las ilusiones que mantenía. No era capaz de seguir escuchando, sus ojos empezaban a ver borroso debido a las lágrimas que se asomaban, de esa forma tampoco podria volver al entrenamiento, asi que corriendo, salió del instituto, dejando sus cosas atrás también. ¿A dónde iría ahora? Fue veloz al hospital, donde su hermano estaba (en realidad el único hospital de la ciudad Inazuma).

Yuuchi miraba por la ventana de su habitación, cuando sintió unos pasos apresurados llegar hasta donde él estaba.

-¿Kyosuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el entrenamiento?-lo miraba preocupado, Tsurugi Kyosuke siempre orgulloso se mantenía con la cabeza en alto, ahora tenía la mirada baja.-¿Kyosuke? ¿Qué pasa?-ahora sí que se asustó, entonces vio como su hermano se ponía la mano en la cara, tratando de cubrir algunas de las lágrimas que lo empapaban.

-Niichan... -corrió y lo abrazó. Podía ser sereno todo el tiempo, pero delante de su hermano era muy frágil. A él no podía ocultarle todo lo que sentía, y cuando trataba de hacerlo su hermano siempre lo descubría, como aquella vez que tenía que hacer que Raimon perdiera.

-¿Kyosuke? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?-Yuuchi le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño mientras su hermano lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Tienes razón... ¿porqué lloro...? No lo entiendo.

-Algo debió haber pasado.

-Niichan ¿qué harias si escuchas...? No, nada.-no era capaz de decirlo, Yuuchi sabría entonces lo que trataba de ocultar en el fondo de su corazón.

-Si escucho...

-¿Qué harias si escuchas...? -lo mejor era cambiar un poco la pregunta, no podía decirle a su hermano que Tenma estaba haciéndolo con el entrenador, entonces debía "suavizar" sus palabras.-¿Qué harías si alguien a quién tú... Aprecias -se mordió el labio al decir eso.-se está besando con otra persona?

-¿Ah? -su hermano dudó por un momento, entonces comprendió por completo lo que pasaba y su rostro cmabió a uno de completa comprensión.- ¿A quién te refieres Kyosuke?

-A nadie en especial.-se limpió las lágrimas y miró hacia un punto inexistente en la pared.- Es que un amigo me contó que vio a quien le gusta con otra persona. Eso no más.

-Ah, eso es todo.-alzó una ceja y sonrió un poco.- ¿Ahora lloras por tu amigo?

-Tch...-tenía razon, en este punto no podía mentir por completo, ya que llegó y las lágrimas surgieron casi como cascada.-Bueno, no era un amigo...

-¿A quién viste besándose con otro?

-A Tenma...

-Ah... Matsukaze Tenma ¿el chico qué vino la otra vez? ¿Él te gusta?-preguntó su hermano.

-Sí... ¡No! Yo sólo lo vi.

-Porque lo viste besándose con alguien que no eras tú, por eso viniste aquí y faltaste al entrenamiento ¿verdad?

-Algo así. Niichan yo...-empezaba a sentirse raro, no podía mirar a su hermano a la cara, asi que miraba cualquier cosa de la sala en la que estaban, se enfocaba en los marcos de la ventana, en los escritorios, en las manchitas del plasma donde veía los partidos su hermano, hasta que Yuuchi terminó con eso al tomarlo de la mejillas y obligarlo a que lo mirara.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta Tenma? -en ese punto su cuerpo reaccionó por si solo y asintió con la cabeza, mientras sus mejillas blancas se tornaban rosáceas. Yuuchi sonrió.

-Niichan ¿qué debo hacer? Yo escuché... Vi...-se corrigó enseguida para evitar sospechas, pero su hermano fue más listo.

-¿Escuchaste?

-Ah...-suspiró, ya no podia mentir más.- La verdad Niichan es que nos los vi. Yo fui por Tenma al camarín y escuché como él...-frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta- escuché como gemía mientras...-ahora si su mirada mostro más odio que nunca.

-¿Gemía? ¿Quieres decir...?-su hermano se sorprendió y enseguida entendió todo, y en un acto de amor fraternal abrazo a su hermano menor.

-Eso mismo... Tenma estaba con... El entrenador haciendo... eso, estoy seguro.

-¿Con el entrenador? -Yuuchi se separó para mirarlo a la cara.

-Sí.-dijo con rencor Kyosuke.

-Eso no puede ser cierto.-habló una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos hermanos miraron a la puerta y vieron a un chico de cabellos rebeldes y naranjas afirmado cómodamente en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Taiyou-kun?-Yuuchi lo reconoció sin problemas, Kyosuke también, pero...

-¿Hace cuánto estás... Ahí...?-la voz de Kyosuke salió bajita, tímida.

-Lo suficiente para saber que a ti te gusta Tenma.-sonrió arrogante el chico.

Ahora sí, sentia que el mundo se le caía encima. Yuuchi sonrió un poco al ver la cara asustada de su hermano, y en el fondo lo compadecia un poco.- Pero lo que dices no tiene sentido.

-¿Ah?-el delantero salió de su muerte imaginada y miró a Taiyou con enfado.-Yo los escuché.

-No puede ser cierto.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Fácil.-respondió Taiyou.-Endou es el entrenador, y Endou-san tiene una relación con Goenji-san.

-¿Ah?

-Kyosuke, eso mismo te iba a decir, Goenji-san está emparejado con Endou-san. Tienen una relación muy bonita.

-Pues aquí ocurrió infedelidad y pedofilia.-se cruzó de brazos algo empuchado. Taiyou no pudo evitar agarrarse el estómago para morir de la risa, y Yuuchi se tapó la boca ocultando las carcajadas que quería soltar.

-Qué... ¡moe te ves! Jajajajjajaa-reía sin parar.

El ceño de Tsurugi Kyosuke se juntó y variados tics empezaban a nacer en su cabeza, aparte de las inmesas ganas de tirar a un pelinaranjo por la ventana.

-Yo no estoy equivocado, yo los oí...

-Pero tal vez oíste mal.-trató de ayudar Yuuchi.

-Bueno si no quieres perder a Tenma-kun tendras que hacer algo.-propuso Taiyou a la vez que le cerraba un ojo.

En la habitación vacía de Taiyou había un visitante. Matsukaze había ido a ver a su amigo, pero éste no se encontraba.

-Supongo que vendré mañana.-una ampolleta se encendió en su mente.- ¡Veré a Yuuchi-san! Tal vez él sepa donde se metió Tsurugi...

Corrió a la habitación del hermano de Tsurugi Kyosuke y vio en la puerta a Taiyou de espaldas.

-¡Tú!-escuchó la voz de Kyosuke y como Taiyou entraba en la habitación trando de huir de un enojado Tsurugi.

-Sólo digo que tienes que hacer algo.

-¡No! ¿Qué quieres? Qué diga, Tenma sabes estoy muy enojado contigo porque escuché que tú hacias eso con el entrenador Endou.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?

La sala se congeló como si fuera un cubito de hielo. Tsurugi queria morir ahí mismo, no supo como responder, ni que hacer, su cara mostró temor, y cuando nadie lo su actitud cambió a una totalmente fría.

-No me molestes Matsukaze.-dejando de piedra a los presentes, paso por el lado de Tenma, alzó una mano como despedida hacia su hermano y salió de la habitación.

-Rayos, que tipo más bipolar.-dijo Taiyou.

Yuuchi rió nervioso.

-No entendi...-en cambio Tenma tenía un severo problema de aumento de signos de interrogación en su cabeza.

Tenma se quedó un buen rato conversando con Taiyou y Yuuchi, a veces no entendía las insinuaciones del pelinaranja, quien le trataba de preguntar sobre Tsurugi y él, pero no había caso.

-Oye Kyosuke me contó que hoy tú estabas con Endou y faltaste al entrenamiento.

-Él falto, yo sólo fui porque el entrenador me llamó y me regañó por lastimarme el pie y no decir, así que aprovechando el lugar me compuso el pie.-lo levanto y lo mostró a los presentes. -Ahora ya estoy bien.-sonrió.

Taiyou y Yuuchi se miraron... Todo calzaba...

-¿A ti te dolía mucho?-preguntó Taiyou.

-Sí. Endou-san decia que si lo hacía despacio me iba a doler mucho más, así que lo hizo de una y terminé gritando.-rió.

Taiyou sonrió.

-Ese Tsurugi mal pensado...

-¿Eh?-Tenma no comprendió, entonces la hora de visitas se acabó y Fuyuka le pidió a Tenma que se retirara y llevó casi por la fuerza a Taiyou a acostarse.

Esa noche Tsurugi apenas podía dormir, recordando los gemidos de Tenma estando con otro... Y luego las palabras de Taiyou y Yuuchi: "Endou-san está con Goenji-san", y algo quedó impregnado en su cabeza, "SI no quieres perder a Tenma-kun tendras que hacer algo"

-No puedo perderlo. No perderé...-dijo a la oscuridad de su habitación.-Seré yo quien me quede con Tenma-dijo con decisión, para luego dormirse.

Así pasó la noche y llegó la mañana. Con la frente en alto Kyosuke fue camino al instituto, sabía bien que debía hacer. Esperó toda la jornada de clases, durante ese período no se acercó a nadie, luego a la hora del entrenamiento fue hacia la cancha y se presento en el entrenamiento. Todos los recibieron gustosos.

-Tengo algo que decirte Tenma.-miró el suelo por un momento y al instante levantó la cabeza y miró al capitán a los ojos.

Todos se encontraban metidos en lo que tenían que hacer, peor aquello les causo curiosidad y miraron. La timidez de Tsurugi se mostraba en sus ojos que brillaban con intensidad, no obtastante, él ya se había decidido, no podia echarse para atrás, así que sin más, lo dijo.

-¡Tenma, me gustas!

Shindou abrió la boca de la impresión. Todos los miraron sin creérselo, ¿eso era una declaración?

-Tsurugi...-Tenma no sabía que responder, es cierto que nunca entendía nada, pero esto era directo, completamente directo y realmente era imposible no comprenderlo. Las mejillas de Tenma se volvieron rojas a más no poder.-Tsurugi yo...

-Lo sé.-dolor, eso se veia en sus ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Sé que no puedes estar conmigo porque tú estás con el entrenador Endou.- Endou en la banca estuvo a punto de pararse y corregirlo.- ¡Por favor quédate conmigo!-gritó conectando los ojos de Tenma con los suyos, y abriendo los brazos para impedir que él si quiera fuera donde su supuesto amante.

-Tsurugi... Yo no estoy con el entrenador Endou.

-Sé, lo sé muy... ¿qué?-Tsurugi miró confundido a Tenma.

-Endou-san está con Goenji-san ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-¡Ustedes ayer estaban en los camarines haciendo eso!-grito soltando todos sus celos.

Shindou quizo reírse, pero esperó prefirió aguantarse.

-Tsurugi creo que estas algo... -Endou se rascó la cabeza.-Yo estoy con Goenji, y ayer lo único que hice en los camarines fue poner en su lugar la pierna de Tenma.

Tsurugi sintió como algo helado recorría su espalda...

-Entonces yo...-Endou rió con nerviosismo.-Me confesé para nada...-la cara de Tsurugi se puso roja. Él Tsurugi Kyosuke delantero del actual Raimon había declarado sus sentimientos a Matsukaze Tenma delante de todo el club de fútbol... Tenía ganas de desaparecer, de salir corriendo de ahí...

-Tú también me gustas Tsurugi.-escuchó decir a su espalda. Los sentidos de Tsurugi reaccionaron y al volverse vio como Tenma muerto de verguenza lo miraba mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-Tenma...

-Esto se ha vuelto toda una telenovela ¿no te parece Kirino-kun?-le dijo Kariya a Kirino quien simplemente aisntió a su lado.

De repente sucedió lo inesperado, aquello que nadie se anticipó a que ocurriera, Tenma se empinó un poco y colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tsurugi lo besó. Un cálido y romántico beso fue presenciado por los espectadores. Kirino tenía estrellitas en los ojos, igual que Kageyama. Shindou sonrió por sus amigos, y las mángers, bueno Midori aplaudía feliz, Akane tomaba una cantidad de fotos, pero Aoi tenía una mirada sombría y una sonrisa triste.

-Kirino-sempai...-Kariya ya estaba asustado con la actitud de su sempai, quien estaba ensimismado con tan bella escena.

Tsurugi disfrutó mucho del beso, y sintió deseos de más, pero Tenma se separó de él.

-Bueno chicos sigamos con el entrenamiento.-dijo con su mano alzada. Un tic surgió en Tsurugi.

Endou sonrió, y recordó como había sido la declaración de Goenji hacia él cuando iban en secundaria.

-Si estos chicos supieran que ocurrió lo mismo que con nosotros.-miró a los jugadores mientras lo decía, feliz de que naciera otra pareja en Raimon.

Esa tarde, Tenma acompañó a Tsurugi al hospital, y al entrar en la habitación de su hermano vieron que no estaba solo. Taiyou estaba sentado en una esquina esperándolos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Tsurugi mirando a Taiyou.

-Espero a los novios, ya veo que llegaron.-sonrió. Quería que Tenma preguntara de que hablaba, pero esa pregunta nunca llegó. Al contrario Tenma se sonrojó.

-Cállate.-ordenó Tsurugi.

-Oh, al parecer si son novios.

-Felicidades.-alegre Yuuchi los miró a ambos con una gran sonrisa.

-Emm... Gracias.-Tenma sólo sbaía sonrojarse y estar detrás de Tsurugi, un delantero que ya parecia defensa de tanto que trataba de que Taiyou no se acercara.

Esa tarde Yuuchi y Taiyou hablaron con Tenma y le preguntaron todo lo que había pasado, éste les contó sobre la marvaillosa declaración/confusión de Tsurugi, ante la verguenza del delantero. Fue una jornada muy divertida para los cuatro. Por fin Tsurugi y Tenma eran pareja, luego de tanto tiempo que todos lo sospechaban, incluso de otras escuelas. La hora de visita acabó y la nueva parejita se fue camino a sus casa. Tsurugi como buen caballero, acompañó a Tenma a la suya y como recompenza recibió un beso que él hizo algo más incandescente.

Mientras en la habitación de Yuuchi, quien ya podia mover algo sus piernas, algo que con gran esfuerzo había logrado, estaba acostado meintras Taiyou sentado a su lado miraba la puerta.

-Ese Tsurugi piensa mal de una simple torcedura, y no piensa mal de cuando me ve aquí.

-Déjalo, esos fueron los celos.-sonrió Yuuchi.

-¿Tú también te pones así?-dijo Taiyou subiéndose a cuatro patas sobre Yuuchi.

-No lo sé.

-Hay que verlo algún día entonces.-dijo Taiyou mientras acercaba su boca a la del hermano de Kyosuke y comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa.

Fuyuka sabía que pasaba en las noches del hospital, y cuando empezaban no podía detenerlos, asi que apagó las luces y cerró con suavidad la puerta. Ya a cierta distancia comenzó una fiesta de gemidos placenteros.

-Sí Kyosuke-kun y Tenma-kun supieran.-dijo Fuyuka mientras bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa. Sí, ella lo sabía todo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, díganme qué tal :3 Por favor, mi alimento son los reviews, más ahora que estoy enferma y en cama ajhgahjkaja

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**

**NEKO-KITSUNE XP**


End file.
